


spit

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Nonbinary Michelle Jones, Other, mj talking about peter parker being cute, theres no plot im just bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: MJ sits and waits for nothing.
Kudos: 2





	spit

mj sits on their bed, and waits. waiting for what? they dont know. its so quiet, nothing is happening. mj misses peter, they dont know where he is. 

he hasnt shown up in awhile, it gets boring here, without him. there isnt as much excitement.

peter is mj's main source of entertainment these days, with how much he stutters. he's a shy teen boy, mj thinks that makes him endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> was i listening to kittie when i wrote this? yes, absolutely !


End file.
